


Crown Your Hatred

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: Robb Stark is as much a maid as she was when she first lay with his uncle, and even younger, but if he regrets his inexperience, he doesn’t show it; he submits himself to her with wretched eagerness, grateful for every touch, desperate for her in a way that only highlights his youth. It should make her feel like an old crone but instead it works on her like fuel to a flame, turning what would have been an exercise of grim vengeance into one of almost gleeful depravity.





	Crown Your Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> For the **[Asoiaf Rarepairs prompt](https://asoiafrarepairs.tumblr.com/post/180316635537/robb-stark-x-barbrey-ryswell-she-liked-taking)** : Robb Stark x Barbrey Dustin, she liked taking something away from Ned

Once upon a time, Barbrey might have felt guilty for this. There are times, when she’s feeling vulnerable and soft and all too human, that she regrets how bitter she has allowed life to make her. She’d been a girl once, wanting love more than vengeance, dreaming of making a happy future with Brandon Stark, rather than a miserable one for his brother. She’d been young, so young, eyes full of stars and bed, heart, and body filled with the eldest Stark brother.

Years later and it’s much the same: the eldest Stark is in her bed and body, but her heart is her own and the starry eyes are his.

Robb Stark is as much a maid as she was when she first lay with his uncle, and even younger, but if he regrets his inexperience, he doesn’t show it; he submits himself to her with wretched eagerness, grateful for every touch, desperate for her in a way that only highlights his youth. It should make her feel like an old crone but instead it works on her like fuel to a flame, turning what would have been an exercise of grim vengeance into one of almost gleeful depravity. She’s strapped him to beds and chairs, flogged him with a leather strap, ridden his face until she thought he might actually smother, even buggered him with a polished wooden rod, and all he’s ever begged for is more. It has her in a constant state of arousal, knowing that she could crook her finger and have him in a heartbeat, no matter the time or place.

Knowing how furious Ned would be to learn of her despoilment of his son only adds to her arousal. After years of avoiding the North, suddenly it’s the only place Barbrey wishes to be.

“Please,” Robb begs. Barbrey has him nude, bound in carefully knotted lengths of rope, forced to kneel on the hard floor in her room at Wintertown’s inn. An unsigned message sent by raven at sunset and he was here before supper, desperately ready for her. The dinginess of the room only makes his youth more radiant. He takes after the Tullys, looking outwardly little like his uncle, but he has some of the same cocksure ease, even when tied up at her mercy. His cock stands hard and red against his belly, the tip leaking already even though she’s yet to touch him in any way. It’s not true power, Barbrey knows, to have a green boy as your willing slave, but still the thrill of it zips through her veins like lightning. She could leave him here like this, helpless, both dreading and hoping for discovery. She could make him lick her boots, or better yet, make him lick her cunt, something he’s learned to do with eager proficiency. She could fix a leather strap around the base of his cock to keep it hard and fuck him over and over again for hours, like a plaything, until he wept from his desperate need to come and thanked her for the privilege of letting him. 

She could imagine his father tied up and forced to watch as she fucked his son’s brains out, even. That’s one worth indulging. 

“What is it you want?” she asks her young captive, tipping his chin up with her knuckles and forcing her thumb between his lips. He sucks on it avidly, leaning forward to chase it when she pulls her hand away.

“Anything,” he pants. “You.”

Barbrey smiles. She pushes him back to the floor, uncaring that his bound legs must make the position painful for him. He gasps when she takes his cock in her hand and grunts when she takes it in her mouth. She’d done this the first night she bedded him, seeking him out at Lord Glover’s banquet and plying him with wine to lure him to her chambers. He’d spilled almost instantly, his seed spurting in the air and striping his belly. He hadn’t been shamed, as Barbrey expected; rather he’d complied eagerly when she pushed first his hand and then his face between her legs. 

He’s learned to last longer now, but Barbrey wants his seed inside her tonight. She imagines telling Ned that she’s with child, and his son is the father. “Good father,” she would call him, smiling sweetly while knowing he would be consumed with fury at the thought of his boy, still not even a man, bound to a woman nearly thrice his age, his cock and his babe inside her within the walls of Winterfell itself, the place she’d long ago imagined would be her home. The idea is so delicious that her cunt clenches, even though she knows the likelihood of a babe at her age is beyond slim.

She’s hot and slick when she slides down onto Robb’s cock and holds herself there, feeling him fill her. Tied as he is, he has no leverage to buck up into her; all he can do is twitch and tremble beneath her, his breath coming out in small pants, his chest flushed red and glistening with perspiration.

“Do you want to put a babe in me, Robb?” she asks, squeezing and fluttering her cunt around him the way only an experienced woman could. He nearly sobs, nodding his head helplessly. Poor boy. Barbrey could ask him to betray everything he believes in and she thinks he’d do it. She feels an unexpected – and unwanted – surge of tenderness for him.

She tamps it down as she sets about making him come harder than he ever has in his young life. Revenge is a harsh mistress.

 

*  
_Title from the Pierre Corneille quote "To take revenge halfheartedly is to court disaster; either condemn or crown your hatred."_


End file.
